Earl Ellis
Earl C. Ellis, Jr. is a make-up and special effects artist who worked on three Star Trek television series and two feature films. During his time on Star Trek, Ellis earned five Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the following episodes: * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Camille Calvet, Dean Jones, Mark Bussan, Mary Kay Morse, Ellis Burman, Jr., Belinda Bryant, Karen Iverson, Karen Westerfield, Brad Look, David Quashnick, Joe Podnar, R. Stephen Weber, Jeff Lewis, Sandra Rowden, Toby Lamm, Michael F. Blake, June Westmore, Judith Silverman, Craig Smith, Kevin Haney, Suzanne Diaz, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Tina Hoffman, and Natalie Wood * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Tina Hoffman, Scott Wheeler, James Rohland, Suzanne Diaz, Natalie Wood, Ellis Burman, Jr., Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Belinda Bryant, Joe Podnar, David Quashnick, and Karen Westerfield * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Art Anthony, Belinda Bryant, David DeLeon, Suzanne Diaz, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Joe Podnar, Karen Westerfield, June Westmore, and Natalie Wood * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, Michael Burnett, Joe Podnar, Todd McIntosh, Barry R. Koper, Art Anthony, Robert Maverick, Steven E. Anderson, Debbie Zoller, Roxy D'Alonzo, Ruth Haney, and Judith Silverman * for the episode , shared with Michael Westmore, Suzanne Diaz, Jeff Lewis, Brad Look, and Garrett Immel In addition, Ellis earned two more Emmy Award nominations in for Outstanding Makeup for a Series for the Angel episode The Ring, shared with Dayne Johnson, David DeLeon, Steve LaPorte, Rick Stratton, Jill Rockow, Toby Lamm, and Robert Maverick, and for Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special for the television movie Geppetto (2000), shared with Michael Westmore and Mary Kay Morse. In he won a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award for Best Special Makeup Effects – Television (for a Mini-Series/Motion Picture Made for Television) for his work on Geppetto, also shared with Westmore and Morse. Ellis started his work as make-up artist and special effects make-up artist in the '80s where he worked on films such as the horror films Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985, along with Martin Becker), A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985, with Mark Shostrom and Bart Mixon), Night of the Creeps (1986), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987, with Greg Cannom), and House (1986, with Barney Burman, Brian Wade, Richard Snell, and Kirk R. Thatcher). He also served as assistant for Mark Shostrom, Kevin Yagher, and Bart Mixon on these films. Further credits include the horror film The Lost Boys (1987), an episode of the television series Werewolf (1987, along Greg Cannom and episode director James Darren), the horror sequel Fright Night Part 2 (1988), the action film Kickboxer (1989), the horror sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child (1989), the horror drama The Phantom of the Opera (1989), the horror comedy 's Horror Workout (1990), 's horror film Night of the Living Dead (1990, starring Tony Todd and Patricia Tallman), the superhero movie Captain America (1990), 's horror film The People Under the Stairs (1991), the horror films The Resurrected (1992), Return of the Living Dead III (1993, starring Melinda Clarke), and Necronomicon (1993, along with Todd Masters), the video game Corpse Killer (1994), the television thriller Virus (1995), the horror sequel Sometimes They Come Back… Again (1996), the television movie The Beast (1996), the science fiction comedy Men in Black (1997), the horror film Progeny (1998), the horror film Carnival of Souls (1998, with Bart Mixon), 's fantasy comedy How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), and 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001). More recently he worked as special effects make-up artist/ sculptor on the drama Lang zai ji (2009, with Mark Garbarino) and as prosthetic make-up artist on the horror film Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (2009, with Mark Garbarino, Jamie Kelman, Scott Wheeler, Steven E. Anderson, Brian Sipe, Dave Snyder, Tom Woodruff, Jr., and Cristina Patterson Ceret). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** ** * ** (Season 7) * ** (Season 7) * ** (Season 1) ** (Season 2) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * EllisSculpturalDesign.com – official site * Ellis, Earl Ellis, Earl